Just a Coincidence?
by SerenaCarter
Summary: A pregnant Bella-who doesn't know who the father is-moves to New Port,CA and meets Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie and Bella Open up a restaurant and Emmett works as a life guard.Years Later Bella hears word of a hot new lifeguard named Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**A/N: Now I hadn't planed this at _all_. I hadn't planned putting up this story yet, but i'm going togive it a go. I just want to put this first chapter up to see what you guys all think. So this is kind of a teaser sort of thing, you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter, I need you guys to tell me if I should keep going.**

Just a Coincidence?

Chapter 1: Alone

Here I, Bella Swan, stand, alone. Well, not completely alone, I have something inside me, it's been inside me for seven months, my baby. The only thing is, that it was not supposed to be _my _baby. So, here I stand with the baby inside me, which biologically is mine, but hypothetically not. I'm all alone, and I have to look after this child. Really, I failed the sex education "Look after an egg like your own child" assignment, how am I supposed to look after another human being when I am only eighteen?

Why am I in this position? Well it started when I was born, my dad left my mom and I, so my mom was a single mother. She always had the dream of opening up her own restaurant/cafe sort of thing, but because my dad left her alone and to fend for herself and I, she couldn't do it. This fact just made me hate my dad even more. How could he leave us? Even if he didn't love neither of us, how could he just leave and flee to another country without leaving any money? And having my mom become a cleaner to buy the groceries.

When I was fifteen my mom and I were in an accident. It was a head on collision, with some douche bag who decided to over take, by going into our lane, when the speed was 110km per hour, and we were really close to each other. He didn't have enough time to over take, and in that situation was illegal anyway. I came out with a few broken bones that healed nicely, but my mom never did. She died. This was one of the worst times of my life and the period leading up to now. My mom was my best friend, she was the person I loved most in the world, and she was taken from me.

I then had to be moved to New York to live with my Grand Aunt. My Grand Aunt was really uptight and snobby, so we didn't talk much. Basically I spent the night there and then went somewhere during the day. That's what I liked and so did she. A few days after moving in I met the neighbors. They were Carlisle and Esme. They were engaged to be married and were the nicest people you could ever cross paths with. Esme was gorgeous, with her caramel colored hair, and amazing brown eyes. Carlisle was very attractive to, but of course not for me, he had blond hair and striking green eyes. Soon we all became close, Esme became my best friend, even though I was fifteen and she was eighteen. They became like my family, I loved them with all my heart, and would do _anything_ for them.

One year after my arrival Esme and Carlisle got married. Me being sixteen now, and Esme being nineteen, as well as Carlisle. Esme and I were so close now, that she asked me to be her maid of honor. At the wedding I briefly met Carlisle's immediate family, like his parents, his sister Elizabeth and her son, who I actually didn't have a chance to meet.

A year later Esme came to me in tears. Carlisle and her had been trying for children for a while now, and they just could conceive. They had gone to a specialist who had told them that Esme couldn't support a child in her womb and it wasn't possible for her to have children. But another horrid thing happened, they found out even Carlisle wasn't able to bear children. After this they gave up hope. They of course would adopt, but they wished that their child would have some connection to their family.

So that's when I did it. I proposed an idea to Carlisle and Esme. I told them that I would carry their baby for them. At first they disagreed straight away, but I left their house that night telling them to think about it. I was seventeen now and as soon as I turned eighteen I would do it for them. I didn't mind the idea of going to college with a massive stomach for nine months, I wanted Esme and Carlisle to be happy.

Nothing was said about the topic until months later. Esme brought the conversation up and I gladly proposed my idea again and they accepted. I was really happy for them. Carlisle said that he would find a donor for the sperm from someone in his family that he's close to, so basically the child would be related to them. Three months later all the papers had been signed and I was eighteen now and ready.

Esme and Carlisle had helped me with vitamins for the baby and other necessities. When the baby first started to kick I was so happy I cried, and the reason because I was happy was because Esme was happy and crying. I felt like this was the right thing to do even though some people thought against. Grand Aunt died of a stroke a few months into my pregnancy, I was eighteen so Esme and Carlisle let me move in until I could pay for a place of my own.

It was the sixth month of my pregnancy and everything was going perfect up until I got a call. A call saying that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were killed in a car accident that morning. My world came crashing down on me again. My mom had been taken away, and now my second family had been. What was worse was that I was carrying _their _child. Their lawyers and people involved with this surrogate thing then told me that there were no plans made yet in case of an emergency like this, so me being the biological mother, had to keep the baby. Well they did say I could put it up for adoption, but I didn't want to, that would just be cruel.

I was alone, all alone. I tried to find Carlisle's family in hopes of them wanting the child, but couldn't. I gave up. Being in New York had to many memories, so I packed the few things I owned and headed to the airport. I didn't know _how_ I would get by, but I would work out some way. I booked a flight to Orange County, and I had already rented an apartment there. My mother had always dreamed of opening her restaurant/cafe on the boardwalks, where hungry teens would buy her food. I knew I couldn't do it, just like she couldn't. I was starting my life over, all alone and seven months pregnant, and I had to leave college.

I was walking down the isle's of the plane when I found my seat. It was next to a couple who were holding hands grinning ear to ear. I hoisted my bag over the top into the above compartment and sat down. The lady turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie McCarthy and this is my husband Emmett." She said.

"Hey." Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said. The stewardess then started going through the safety instructions and all and we all buckled in. The plane started moving and then taking off. It went up steep for a few minutes and then evened out horizontally and we were allowed to take off our belts.

"Congratulations on the baby." Rosalie said smiling.

"Thank-you." I said.

"Where's the daddy?" She asked.

"There isn't one," I started and her smile fell. "He didn't leave or anything," I reassured, "I'm doing this for a friend, I was going to give her the baby when it was born." I said.

"Was?" She asked softly, not wanting to tread on a nerve.

"Her and her husband died in a car accident." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"Now I'm starting over in a new place, being an eighteen year old single mom with no money and no job, I spent all the money I had on this plane ticket and an apartment in New Port." I ranted. I instantly felt stupid for telling this all to the poor girl.

"We have an apartment in New Port too." Emmett said.

"We should get together and stuff, and help you find a job." Rosalie said.

"Thanks that would help me so much." I said. Now I knew someone here. The rest of the trip we talked and got to know each other better. Emmett and Rosalie were nineteen and had gotten married three months ago. Emmett worked as a Life Guard and Rosalie was a waitress at a cafe. She said she could help me get a job there, and help with babysitting the baby. They were just so nice, and I was grateful to meet them. We exchanged numbers just before the plane landed. We all said our goodbyes as we got our luggage and Iheaded for where all the taxis were. I realized that Rosalie and Emmett were still following me.

"Catching a taxi too?" I asked slowing down so I was walking with them.

"Yes, do you want to come with us?" Emmett asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked and they nodded. "I'll pay for it then, your being my company pays for yourselves." I said.

"No!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Fine I'll pay half." I compromised.

"No, you're going to pay nothing, Emmett and I have more than enough cash," She said then leaned in and whispered to me, "Because Emmett's parents are loaded." She smiled and leaned back. "Plus I wouldn't make a poor pregnant girl pay for a ride from a taxi." She said.

"You make me sound like a hobo." i said and giggled. We got in the cab and got buckled.

"Bella where in Newport is your apartment?" Rosalie asked and I got out my paper that I had written the address down.

"Um, Ocean View Ave." I said simply and looked up to their faces, which had turned shocked.

"What's your apartments called?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Sea Side Complex." I said in confusion.

"Oh my god, that's where we live." She said smiling while Emmett told the driver where to go.

"Wow, that's cool." I said. "And what a coincidence." I said astonished.

"Really what are the odds?" Rosalie asked rhetorically. That was a question I had asked myself for years; What were the odds my mom would die? What were the odds Esme and Carlisle die? What were the odds I'd end up with a baby at eighteen?

"This definitely means we have to get together." Emmett boomed ruffling my hair.

"Here we are." The cabbie said and Emmett passed him a few notes. We got out and collected our luggage and headed for the apartments.

"Okay, Okay," Emmett said excitedly. I was really starting to think Emmett was not nineteen, but nine. "What's your floor?" He asked.

"3..." I said in anticipation.

"Holy Shit!" Rosalie said in awe.

"I'm guessing that's your floor." I laughed and she nodded. We headed up the elevator to level 3.

"Oh My God! Maybe we're in the same room!" Emmett said like he was a child on Christmas day.

"Honey, that's not possible." Rosalie cooed and he frowned. "We're number 5." Rosalie said heading down the hall with Emmett.

"Oh our luck has run out, I'm 7, so we won't be neighbors." I playfully pouted.

"You busy tomorrow?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head 'no'. "Come to work with me and we'll see about that job, I'll pick you up at 9:00am?" She asked and I nodded eagerly.

xoxoxox

_Forward two months_

_........_

Rose, Emmett and I became very close in the two months that had passed. Rose had gotten my a job at the cafe she worked at and it helped me dearly. Everyday Rose and I weren't working we were visiting each others apartments and doing girl things. Or watching movies, or watching Emmett be funny and play Xbox or play station 3. Right now Emmett was having his lunch break off work of a life guard. Rose and I were working and Emmett had stopped by to order a sandwich.

"Hey Rosie, what are you guys up to?" Emmett asked pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I'm telling Bella to not be scared." Rose sighed and I glared at her.

"I'm not scared, it's just..." I said and groaned sitting down across from Emmett. I made sure the manager wasn't around to see I wasn't working. "I can't do this," I whispered. "I can't, I can't have this baby, I can't look after it." I said.

"Bells," Emmett started. "You can do this, what are you worried about?" He asked.

"The baby and I going bankrupt." I said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Remember we're going to help you with money if you ever need it." Rose said.

"Okay, I'm worried I'm not going to be a good mom." I said softly. I felt Rose pull me in her arms.

"Bells, you're going to be a great mom, and you know it. You might not be as _cool_ as Aunt Rosie, but you _will _be a great mom." Rose said.

"Or as awesome as Uncle Emmie." Emmett boomed and I laughed.

"Thanks guys." I said wiping some tears that had fallen. I then moved to get up, but stopped when I felt something wet. "Ah great, stupid pregnancy." i groaned.

"What?" Rose asked worried.

"I pissed myself when I had my little rant and mini emotional breakdown." I sighed an my cheeks reddened.

"Bella..." Rose said wearily.

"What?" I said embarrassed.

"You didn't piss yourself..." I looked at her in confusion. "Your water broke." She half squealed, half screamed. My eyes widened.

"I can't I can't I can't." I started chanting and Rose glared.

"Emmett, take Bella to the car, I'll let the manager know we have to go." Rose said running toward the kitchen. Emmett came around to my side of the table and lifted me up bridal style. I heard a few "woo's" and "Good lucks". I smiled and Emmett kept going. He put me in the backseat so I could lie down, and he ran to the driver seat and hopped in and got the motor started. He flipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Guys, I can't come back after my break.........Of course it's serious, my sister is going into labor...........Not biological sister but she means a lot..........thanks man." Emmett said and hung up. I felt a strong cramp and I whimpered.

"This contractions are going to drive me crazy!" I exclaimed and groaned as Rose jumped in the car. Emmett sped off earning beeps from other people driving. After we arrived, i was placed in a wheel chair and wheeled into a room with everything for child birth set up. I suddenly felt nervous. Rose helped me into the hospital gown and I crawled into the bed. After another seven hours, the baby was ready to come. It hurt like freaking shit, and I may have said a few things you wouldn't say in church.

Then after the whole ordeal my baby was born. I felt so happy, and carefree. I felt like no one mattered except my baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said and let Emmett cut the umbilical cord after he begged for ten minutes. Rose went over the baby and gasped. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" I asked paniced.

"Nothing bad, but... shit." Rose said in awe.

"What?" I yelled.

"Your baby just has the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen." She said as the nurse handed my little baby girl over to me.

"Date and time of birth; 7:56pm June 27th 2006:" The nurse said writing down on a piece of paper. I laughed as I held my little girl. I was full of bliss and happiness.

"Oh baby names!" Rose exclaimed. I swear Emmett is rubbing off on Rosalie.

"Matt!" Emmett exclaimed.

"That's a boys name." I said giggling.

"How about Lillian?" Rose asked.

"Hmmm, maybe." I said.

"No," Emmett asked, "How about Annabelle?" He asked.

"Where did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"A game." He grinned and leaned over to make funny faces at my baby.

"Annabelle..." I said testing it out. Instantly the baby reached out and grabbed Emmett's nose. Her little hands squeezed, testing her strength.

"I think she likes it." Rose whispered.

"Annabelle Rose Swan..." I tested again, including Rose's name and my last name and my baby pulled harder on Emmett's nose again. I laughed. "So Annabelle it is." I instantly grinned.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Honest opinion. I know things might have gone a little fast, but I needed to get that all out of the way. The story really starts when Bella's baby is actually 4 years old and she's 22.**

**REVIEW!**

**Coco Kreme**

**p.s. if you review I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter...**

**so **

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years

**A/N: Hey everyone, just finished this chapter today, so yeah.....anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone. I loved them all =D  
**

* * *

**Just a Coincidence?  
**

**Chapter 2: Four Years  
**

* * *

_Forward 4 years_

_Date: 27th June, 2010_

_aka - Annabelle Rose Swan's Birthday._

Bella's Point of View

"Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Emmett, Rose and I dragged out the last note and my baby girl took an intake of breath. Today was Annabelle's birthday, she turned four today. I couldn't help but think how time flies. She had grown so fast, it was shocking. She was turning into a gorgeous girl, I had feelings that soon she would be getting chased by boys. Emmett had made his point very clear to her apparently; When he brought up the subject of boys he said to her she could only date when she was thirty. She then replied with 'Boys are icky, I will never date or get married, I don't want cooties.' Emmett was very pleased with this answer and made her promise to keep it. I really don't know what he was going to do when she turned 15 and wanted to date and no longer believed in "cooties."

"Oh, Oh make a wish!" Emmett exclaimed and Annabelle nodded with a grin on her face. She let out her breath and blew out all four candles on her birthday cake. "What did you wish for?" Emmett asked and Annabelle let out a string of bell like giggles.

"If I say it won't come true." She claimed. I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Annabell-ie, do you feel old, you're four now." I said and she giggled again.

"No!." She said and I flipped her long bronze hair behind her shoulder and out of her face. Her piercing green eyes shinning with excitement. "Can I watch the movie Uncle Emmie gave me?" She asked.

"Sure, tell Uncle Emmie to put it in for you." I said setting her down.

"Uncle Emmie put in The Little Mermaid for me and let's watch it together!" She called running away and grabbing the dvd and heading for the living room, Emmett following. I walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie washing the dishes.

"Rose don't wash up, I'll do it." I said.

"Well it is my house _too._" She counted. When Annabelle was two Rose and Emmett sold their apartment and so did I, we all moved in together in a big house on the beach front. It's a grand house, very beautiful and classy, it was dream like. I couldn't thank them enough the day they asked me if I wanted to move in with them

"Fine, you wash I dry." I said taking the dish towel and walking up to her. She sighed.

"Kids, they're so cute." She gushed.

"Yeah, but they're really hard to handle." I said laughing at memories of taking care of Annabelle

"Yeah, well when I have my kid, you have to help me." Rose said as she handed me the last dish and I dried it off. I walked over to the island bench and leaned forward on my elbows.

"Of course." I said as Rose grabbed two glasses and filled them with water.

"Whenever?" She asked putting one glass in front of me.

"Yeah." I said taking a sip of the water she gave me.

"Are you busy in about another nine months? Well actually eight?" She asked. I was confused for a bit and then, I pulled the glass away from my mouth and spat out the water in astonishment. The water sprayed all over Rose. How Cliche.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, thanks for the shower." She said with a grimace on her face as she grabbed the dish towel and wiped her face.

"Mommy, why did you spit at Aunt Rosie?" I heard a soft innocent voice ask. I turned around and saw Annabelle looking at me confused.

"I didn't spit at her sweetie, well I did, by accident, because I was shocked." I said. "Why are you here, aren't watching the movie?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmie said to tell Aunt Rosie that he wants movie snacks." She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Why were you shocked?" She asked. Having her say that reminded me.

"YOU"RE PREGNANT?" I asked shocked again.

"I think we clarified that already didn't we?" Rose asked and playfully glared as she wiped the water off the bench.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"When I missed my period a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to tell you until I got it confirmed, which I did yesterday." She said.

"It's my turn to be cool Auntie Bells." I giggled.

"Huh?" Annabelle asked clearly confused. I lifted her up and held her.

"Honey, Aunt Rosie is having a baby, In nine months you are going to have a baby cousin." I said and her face lit up.

"Yay! A girl, a girl, a girl, a girl!" She chanted.

"Well I don't know yet, but it's actually eight months." Rose said.

"I'm so excited I can't wait eight months!" Annabelle gushed. "I have to tell Uncle Emmie!" Annabelle said and wriggled out of my grasp and ran out of the room.

"I'm sure he already knows Annabelle." I yelled after her.

"Well," Rose said and I turned to her. "This calls a celebration!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's a bit late for anything really, it's 8:00pm." I said.

"Oh, well this calls for a celebration tomorrow, get some of the workers to take our places at the restaurant tomorrow, okay?" Rose said getting Annabelle' cake and packaging it and putting in the fridge. The _restaurant._ After Annabelle and I moved with Emmett and Rose, for my birthday they bought me a space on the board walks. I was confused at first to why they bought me a space but then they told me to fill it with my mother and my dream, so I got the hint. They helped me build the restaurant, but because the paid for a great deal of the restaurant I made Rose and I co-owners. She always says I'm the owner, but I disagree.

The restaurant was doing quite well actually and was pretty cool. It was very open and spacious and had the view of the beach as it looked over the boardwalk it was on. We had a lot of competition, because there were many other restaurants on the boardwalk too. Our restaurant however was more of a day place and quite casual, but looked classy. We got a lot more customers this way, because they came for Breakfast, lunch or dinner while they were at the beach or walking the boardwalk. Together Rose and I came up with the name. We decided on a name related to the street were our old apartments were. We called it _Ocean Avenue_. It's slightly weird, but we love it.

"Okay, what will we do?" I asked.

"The Beach!" Rose exclaimed and suddenly Emmett ran into the room, followed by Annabelle.

"The Beach?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah the beach tomorrow, to celebrate the fact you and Rose are pregnant." I said and I heard Annabelle cheer for the beach.

"Oh shit, I have to work tomorrow, I can't take the day off because we are already low on people working tomorrow we have two less than what we should have." Emmett said sad,

"Mommy, Uncle Emmie said a rude word." Annabelle said.

"Just come when you have your break." Rose said.

"Okay then!" Emmett said happy again lifting Annabelle up and her giggling. He ran back to the living room with her in his arms. I sighed. Poor Annabelle, needed a man in her life. Not as a love interest, but as a father. She had Emmett, but she needed her own father, something I couldn't give her.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked.

"It's just... Annabelle needs a father. She has Emmett she looks up to as a father figure, but...." I said trailing off.

"Well Bells you have taken yourself out of the game you know, you haven't been on a date since..." She said thinking. "Since ever actually."

"I know, I'm so lame." I said.

"You're not Bella, any guy out there wants a date with you. You're a hot twenty-two year old who's single." She said.

"Who is a single mom. Guys don't like to date moms." I pointed.

"Well, the _right_ guy will." She said. "Actually Emmett has a friend at work, named Jasper, maybe he's single." She thought.

"No such luck, He met this chick in New York when he went on vacation." Emmett said coming into the kitchen again. New York....So many memories.

"Maybe, their long distance relationship won't work." Rose said hopeful.

"Nah, They're together now, her and her family have actually moved here... I think about a week ago. Her brother got a job here as a life guard too. It's good, we need more recruits, he actually starts tomorrow ." Emmett said.

"Aww." Rose said pouting. "Maybe the life guard brother is single..." Rose said winking at me.

"Maybe, He does have a shift tomorrow" Emmett said suggestively.

"Great...Why did you come back here anyway?" Rose asked.

"I never got my movie snacks." He grinned and Rose smacked his arm and found some lollies and chocolate in a cupboard and gave it to him. He skipped out of the room delighted and I rolled my eyes.

"Share them with Annabelle!" Rose called after him. I looked back at Rose knowing m expression was showing her I was out of hope.

"Did you hear Emmett, he has a shift tomorrow, and we are going to the beach tomorrow." Rose said excitedly.

"Okay, that's good, but what if he doesn't like me, what if he has a girlfriend, and what if he's a total jerk?" i asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and wondered off thinking. "Hey you never did find Carlisle's family did you?" Rose asked

"No, so the dad is out there somewhere, because Carlisle said he would get the sperm from family." I said sighing.

"You should really go on one of those 'Find my Family' shows." Rose said and I glared. "What? I bet they could find them." She said.

"Well they're not my family, the show's are to find your family." I said.

"Fine, be negative," She said sticking her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at her too. "Tomorrow, you are going to wear a bikini, and a really cute outfit, you need to show those guys how sexy you are,plus we want you to impress this new life guard." She said.

"Fine, but I don't like bikini's." I pouted.

"I don't know why you don't because you have such a good body, you don't even look like you've had a kid." She said.

"Well, I do have to thank you for forcing me to do pilates with you." I said and she smiled smugly. "I'll wear the bikini, but with board shorts." I said.

"Not a chance, but you can choose what clothes you'll wear on top." She said

"Fine." i agreed and she grinned. "Now, let's talk about this baby." I said and her face instantly lit up. "Any Names?" I asked.

"Well for a boy I like Connor, Justin, Jamie..." She trailed off.

"Dean is cute." I said and she nodded. "For girls?" I asked.

"I like Summer, and April, and Thalia, and Juliana and Bella, or Bells" She said and I glared. "Bella and Bells for middle names." She added and I lightened my glare.

* * *

I woke up at around seven and could hear Emmett already leave. They needed him early because usually surfers would start their beach day at around 6:00am. I rolled out of bed and changed into my bikini, which was purple, black and white and was zebra and leopard stripped. I pulled on a light pink tee and my short-short overalls and light pink flip flops. **(A/N: Outfit on profile including: Bella, Rose and Annabelle)**. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and walked into Annabelle's room.

"Morning Mommy!" She said grinning, she was already dressed in her blue and green one-piece with a sundress over the top of it with a pair of colorful flip flops.

"Very good, you got dressed all by yourself." I said giving her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, you look pretty." She said and I smiled. I lifted her up and walked downstairs, on my way grabbing a beach bag and shoving three towels inside one for each of us. I walked into the kitchen to hear Rose already making breakfast.

"Morning girls." She said as she placed two plates of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast Rose." I said finding some sun-cream from the cupboard and putting in the bag, along with a sun hat for Annabelle. I didn't have to bring floaties because Annabelle could already swim. Emmett always would take her to the beach, and with him being a great swimmer she learned fast. She was to young to join the junior Life guard training thing, so when she's six she'll start.

"No problem." She said sitting down and eating her own food. Annabelle had already dug in so I sat down too.

"Hmm. They're so nice Aunt Rosie!" Annabelle exclaimed. I looked at Rose who was smiling and noticed what she wore. I could see form under her shirt her black bikini which had a strip of material down the middle to connect the two pieces.. She also had short denim mini skirt and and a gray top on with santa on it. I smiled but then did a double take. The shirt read "Santa is my sugar daddy." I choked on my pancake and Annabelle and Rose looked at me alarmed. I quickly drank some water and looked back at Rose. I burst out laughing and she looked at me if I was insane.

"Your....shirt....Santa.....sugar!" I got out between laughs. Rose looked down at her shirt and laughed too. Once I calmed down I grinned. "You know that is highly inappropriate." I tried to say with a straight face.

"I saw it on sale, I thought it was funny." She said smiling.

"It is." I agreed. "I wonder what Emmett will think..." I trailed off.

"Ha! He'll start to be jealous of Santa." She laughed and I playfully gasped.

"No! Emmett hating Santa! Then how will he get his Christmas presents?" I said dramatically.

"I know!" Rose said still laughing. "Well, look at your shirt!" Rose pointed out.

"Hey I love Milk and Cookies!" I protested. My shirt had a picture of milk and cookies and a caption which said "Team Work."

"It's pretty, I love milk and cookies too." Annabelle stated proudly.

"Now, Bella, now that we've all finished... Operation: "Find Bella a hot piece of ass" Is a go!" She said excitedly and pulled Annabelle and I out the door.

"Operation: "Fins Bella a hot piece of ass" ??" I asked.

"Yea, perfect name huh?" She said. "Now, Annabelle don't ever repeat that." Rose said.

"Repeat what?" Annabelle said with a sly grin. Ohh she was too cute and smart.

**A/N: Hey guess what I'm watching this movie called "Big Stan" made in 2007. It's really funny. Rob Schneider is the main character right. And............The guy who plays Jasper is in it. He plays a semi-main character. It's really funny actually, him and rob Schneider are in prison and like the big dude tries to like rape (ew) robs character stan and stan does all thing kung fu shit and stops him. Jackson Rathbone (the guy who plays Jasper who's in this movie) is like really small and petite-ish and he's only in jail for weed. Everyone else is in for murder and stuff so they have huge muscles. So all these big guys are always hitting on, flirting with and stuff with Jackson Rathbone, its so funny, but awkward. They all want to rape (ew) him. But it's comedy so yeah. And at this part Robbie (Jackson Rathbone) goes to rob schneider and is like "I think they want to.....fuck me..." and he shivers.**

**You guys should really watch it!**

**Anyways, review and you get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**review!**

**=D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**A/N: Hey read! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Just a Coincidence?**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

We were in Rose's red Lamborghini driving toward the beach. She had the top open so that meant "Loud music and fun!" According to Rose. Annabelle was giggling and laughing and singing along with Rose. I was too, I was actually amazed. Rose said it was a good way to get ready for our "Man Hunt," and give me a confidence boost before we got there.

"Woo!" Rose yelled as she turned into a parking space just on the road of the beach. I laughed at her craziness and hopped out of the car, literally, without opening the door. I grabbed Annabelle and pulled her in my arms, resting her on my hip. I went to the boot and hoisted the beach bag out. Rose grabbed the umbrella and rested it over her shoulder and grabbed the two beach chairs she brought. I grabbed one to help her out. We walked down the path to the trying to spot Emmett,

"He's probably at another part of the beach, Oh well this looks like a good spot." Rose said throwing the stuff she was carrying on the floor. I did the same and let Annabelle down. Rose and I set up the umbrella and chairs. "Okay let's show these guys the hottest chick on the beach!" Rose exclaimed.

"Are you drunk?" I asked and she glared at me. "Seriously Rose, you put me out to be some sex god or something." I said.

"But you are, well not "Sex God" but gorgeous and beautiful. You're a yummy mommy." She said winking.

"A yummy mommy?" I asked monotone and she nodded her head. I rolled my eyes and pulled the suspenders on my shorts off. I undressed the rest and was just in my bikini. A few people stared and I blushed.

"Come on Bella, you need to radiate your confidence. Guys can tell." Rose said.

"You're not helping." I grumbled and sighed. I sat down and pretended no one was here. It surprisingly worked.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called and I turned to her. She had already taken off her sundress and was putting on suncream.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I go swimming?" She asked.

"Sure, but Mommy won't go in just yet, but I'll watch you." I said standing up.

"You guys go ahead, I'm just going to relax a little." Rose said laying down on her towel and closing her eyes. Annabell ran ahead of me to the water and I quickly grabbed my sunglasses and walked after her.

"Now sweetie, don't go in past your waist because then if a wave or something pushes you deeper you won't be able to stand. I know you can swim but you will be safer if you stand." i said and she nodded running in the water. She yelped when she felt how the water was ice cold. I walked forward enough just so the waves would circle around my ankles. She was so adorable splashing around squealing when a wave hit her. I saw her diving under waves other times; something Emmett taught her to do, if there were any waves that would go over her head or might cause her to drown, you dive under them and their current.

I briefly wondered what it would be like if Annabelle had a dad who would play with her in the water, making her happy, while I stood here and took photos, and laughed at their fun. I instantly pushed the dreaded thought aside and thought of simple things. There were a lot of people in the water today. Everyone was swimming in the same spot, being the most safest spot with no rips today. A group of teenage guys waled past behind me, they looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey what up sugar?" One called. Ew, these guys are so awful.

"I like older women, how old are you? like eighteen?" Another asked. The last part made me smile, it gave me a confidence boost.

"Yeah, well I don't date guys still going through puberty." I said and they walked away. I smiled a smug smile. huh the beach was fun. I turned to see if Rose was still sun baking or if she decided to join us. Just then I spotted a man in plain gray shorts, no shirt on but a huge beer belly walk slowly up to Rose. Rose appeared to be sleeping and didn't hear him coming so didn't lift her head up. I watched him carefully to see what he was doing. He looking around watching everyone then slowly bent down toward Rose's purse. Rose moved a bit and he froze.

"ROSE!" I screamed but she couldn't hear me. I started running toward Rose and the man. This stupid cock head thought he was going to steal from _us!_ I ran up to them screaming. I saw him try to make a grab for her purse again but I reached them. "WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed in his fat face. Rose lifted her head confused and assessed the scene in front of her, she instantly realized what was happening and she gasped in offence.

"Uh ah, uh..." He stuttered.

"You little bitch," Rose said eerily calm. I almost laughed when she called him a little bitch, but now was not the time. "You think you could steal from me?"

"Uh no I-" He started but Rose cut him off.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screamed and he ran away. "Asshole." She muttered.

"Shouldn't we report that?" I asked.

"Do what you want." She said sitting back on the towel.

"Oh, Annabelle!" I exclaimed. I had totally forgot about her when I saw that guy. I ran toward the water and searched for a little girl with shining bronze hair, amongst the people. She was no where in sight. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. Where was she? She was here before. I ran through the water in tears, the water now up to my waist. I couldn't go any deeper to look for here, because I actually was too scared. I had never learned how to swim, and I really didn't want to.

"ANNABELLE!" I shouted. I turned round and round and couldn't see her. People started to stare at me and ask if I was okay. "ANNABELLE! PLEASE!" I shouted again and ran out of the water and up to Rose. "ROSE!" I sobbed and Rose snapped her head up to me.

"What Bella? What's wrong?" Rose asked frantically.

"I can't find Annabelle." i sobbed. Instantly Rose gabbed my arm and started running toward the Life Guard tower. I ran ahead of her and up the stairs and banged harshly on the door. Someone opened the door and a small lanky boy with blond hair revealed himself. Oh it was Mike, Mike was just a trainee who I hated actually.

"Hey Bella, looking for me?" He asked suggestively and Rose and I glared so hard and fiercely at him he practically pissed himself. "U-uh uh Edward, I think you should handle t-this." He stuttered.

"Uh Mike can't yo-" He stopped mid sentence as he took in my appearance. Not my beauty, but my tears and sobs escaping me. He was tall and muscular and had the most gorgeous bronze hair and green eyes, kind of like...Annabelle. That reminded me, why was I admiring a guy when my daughter was in danger.

"Help." I whimpered. "M-my daughter, I-i can't find her..." I said breaking down in sobs. Luckily Rose held me and continued talking.

"We last saw her in the water swimming, there," Rose pointed to the area where Annabelle had been swimming. "She was watching, but some asshole came to steal our stuff and she came to help me." Rose said as the guy- Edward grabbed the life board.

"Guys, back me up." He said and raced out onto the sand. I raced after him and could feel Rose behind me. He faced to the edge of the shore and threw off his shirt and started running through the water with the board under his arm. Other life guards came running and one hopped on the jet ski and drove in after that Edward dude.

"It's going to be alright. shh." Rose said into my ear with her arm around me.

"My baby, I can't loose my baby." I said sinking to the floor on the sand. A group of people formed behind us watching the two life guards search for my daughter. The one on the jet ski was going in circles looking in the water for any sign of someone. "No, no, no, no, no..." I chanted to myself scrunching sand in my hands. I felt Rose sit next to me and let out a cry herself. I looked at a life guard who was watching, his face was grim. "Does it look good?" I asked him. He turned to me about to say something but I stopped him. "The truth." I ordered.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. I looked out at the water and saw the Edward dude on his board looking at the guy on the jet ski. The guy on the jet ski shrugged his shoulders and I let out a yelp. This was my daughter, I loved her with all my life, she was my life. I would do anything for her, climb a mountain, build a bridge, die for her. I would do anything to see her smile or laugh. My little baby girl. My heart felt weird. You know that feeling you have when you suddenly drop your mothers favorite glass vase or something, and that period of time when it's out of your hands but not on the floor. That feeling in your heart, but multiplied by a million.

"Here!" I heard a shout from the guy on the jet ski. Edward raced toward him and I could barely see him holding a small figure. Annabelle! Was she dead? No. I saw her squirm in his arms as he placed her on the board and made his way toward us. I let out a sigh of relief, but still had tears in my eyes.

"She's alright, she's alright." I said standing up and and craning my head to see better. A wave pushed the two back to shore and instantly paramedics swarmed around Annabelle. "Let me see." i said trying to push through them.

"Sorry ma'am you can't." He said. I glared at him.

"This is _my _daughter." I said pushing him aside to see my little girl wide eyed and shocked.

"She's fine, she didn't swallow any water, she won't need to be taken to the hospital." One paramedic said and they all retreated leaving it to the life guards. My daughters eyes found mine and I ran to her lifting her up into my arms.

"Baby, baby, baby." i whispered crushing her to my chest and petting her hair.

"Mommy." She said with a quiver.

"Are you okay sweetie?" i asked and she nodded against me. "Mommy is very sorry baby, I will never leave you like that ever!" I vowed releasing a sob. Some people started to leave and go back to their own business now. I felt Rose's hand on the small of my back.

"Aunt Rosie." Annabelle said before Rose grabbed her in her own arms. I saw Emmett standing behind Rose with a saddened expression, probably because he wasn't there to save her. I turned around, looking for the man who saved my daughters life. As soon as I laid eyes on the man with green eyes I smiled. I walked up to him and he smiled slightly back.

"Thank you so," I said breathing out, still a bit shaken up, "So much!" I said full of graditude.

"No worries." He said it like it was no big deal.

"I don't know what I would've done without her," I said biting my lip. "I really owe you my life, sir." I said.

"Edward Masen." He said shaking my hand.

"Isabella Swan, but uh call me Bella," I said and smiled. "Please, if there is anything you need tell me, I really owe you everything I have." I said.

'Don't worry about it, really," He said. "So where's Annabelle's dad?" He asked.

"Oh, she doesn't have one." I said slowly, quickly wanting to change the subject. "Please I need to repay you." i said and he shook his head, right now Emmett and Rosalie, with Annabelle were beside us, and listening in. "Well, just stop by our restaurant," I said pointing to Rose and I.

"Her restaurant." She amended.

"Stop by, with Emmett on your lunch break, he'll know the way, and you can have a free meal, on me." I said and he thought about it. "I should really be giving you more, but please." I begged.

"Okay." He said.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"We better get going, back to the restaurant." Rose said.

"Yeah, Bye Emmett, bye Edward." I called after Rose had a long and passionate kiss with Emmett. I rolled my eyes and lifted Annabelle into my arms.

* * *

Edward's Point Of Veiw

She clung to her daughter, still with tears running down her eyes. The blond friend, who I have now leaned is Emmett's wife cuddled the little girl known as Annabelle against her chest now. The gorgeous brunette turned around and looked at me and smiled. She walked up to me and I smiled back.

"Thank you so," She said breathing out, "So much!" She said, her eyes full of emotion.

"No worries." I said and she looked at me curiously.

"I don't know what I would've done without her," She said biting her lip. That little gesture, was most probably the most cutest thing, I had ever seen. "I really owe you my life, sir." She said. Sir? I sound like a middle aged man.

"Edward Cullen." I said shaking her hand.

"Isabella Swan, but uh call me Bella," She said and smiled. Bella, so beautiful. The name just rolls of your tongue. "Please, if there is anything you need tell me, I really owe you everything I have." She said.

'Don't worry about it, really," I said. A girl like this mustn't be single, plus she had a kid, must be married...but no ring on her finger..."So where's Annabelle's dad?" I asked trying to not look to interested.

"Oh, she doesn't have one." She said slowly. Oh. So some cruel bastard just knocked her up and left her to look after a child, probably at a very young age. "Please I need to repay you." She said and I shook my head., right now Emmett and Rosalie, with Annabelle were beside us, and listening in. "Well, just stop by our restaurant," She said pointing to Rosalie and herself.

"Her restaurant." Rosalie amended.

"Stop by, with Emmett on your lunch break, he'll know the way, and you can have a free meal, on me." She said. It couldn't hurt. She might still have a boyfriend even though it's not the dad, but it wouldn't hurt. "I should really be giving you more, but please." She begged, how could I say no now?

"Okay." I said.

"Thanks," She breathed.

"We better get going, back to the restaurant." Rosalie said and smiled and looked at Emmett, and then me and then Emmett and then winking at him. What the hell did that mean? Oh well..

"Yeah, Bye Emmett, bye Edward." Bella called. Emmett and Rosalie then shared a rather embarassing goodbye kiss, and then Bella picked up Annabelle and rolled her eyes at the two, walking off with Rosalie.

"Yum!" Emmett said. "Lunch in an hour." He said excitedly.

"You love your food huh?" I asked.

"Edward, I've only just met you, but you know me so well." He said patting my back while I laughed.

"So um, what's with Bella and her daughter." I said trying my best to act casual. Emmett got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, she has a daughter.." He said and I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that she got knocked up or anything, she was a surrogate mother for someone, but it didn't work out, so she kept the child." He said. Oh, so she was helping someone but something happened, and she had to keep Annabelle. oh. How selfless. "I can't tell you anymore, you'll have to ask Bella, it's not a light subject for her." Emmett said giving me a warning look and I nodded.

An hour later Emmett and I walked to the restaurant Rosalie and Bella owned, called Ocean Avenue. We sat at a table and waited for a waitress to come, instead Rosalie came.

"Rosie, what are you wearing?" Emmett asked shocked. Her shirt had a Santa on it and read 'Santa is my sugar daddy.' She laughed.

"It's joke sweetie." She said and gave him a chaste kiss.

"okay, now Rosie, care to take our orders?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." She said. We ordered, except I ordered something basic and cheap, so they wouldn't pay for a big meal. Rosalie went back behind the counter, where I noticed Bella for the first time. She was in the kitchen but you could see form where I was. She was talking to Annabelle, who was sitting on the bench giggling. Rosalie went over to her to talk and suddenly Bella blushed. Hm why? I hadn't realized I had been zoned out because I heard Emmett calling me.

"Dude!" He said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked and he pointed to Annabelle who was waiting by our table.

"Mr.?" She asked and I smiled wide.

"Yes?" i asked.

"My mommy said I should thank you for saving my life." She said.

"Well thank-you, and tell your mommy that I thank her for the free meal." I said and smiled.

"Ok Mr." She said and skipped off. I turned back to Emmett and he has a huge smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"nothing," He waved off, "So how's your sister? Alice right?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N: Went to the beach today! Fun Fun. The beaches here in Australia are really nice, where I live in sydney. awesome! **

**Anyways review please! and you will get a sneak peak of net chapter.**

**Oh and ...**

**review = Chapter**

**no review = no chapter**

**sorry that's how it works.**

**=D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: My Hot and Gorgeous Boyfriend

**A/N: Ohh guys I made a boo boo! two reviewers, MrsEmCullen and ****weeblondiebex already pointed it out. Now I called Edward, Edward Masen, and Edward Cullen. Woops! It's Edward Masen!**

**Edward Masen. So that also means Alice's last name is Alice Masen.**

**MASEN!**

**Sorry need to make it clear. I get confused all the time. **

**Thanks for the supporting reviews too!  
**

* * *

**Just a Coincidence?  
**

**Chapter 4: My Hot and Gorgeous Boyfriend Jamie**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Rose had gone to get the orders from Emmett and Edward and was here with Annabelle playing a silly game of I spy with her.

"Beginning with P!" She said excitedly.

"Ummm pickle?" i asked and she grimaced

"No way!" She giggled and I laughed. She had almost drowned today and wasn't fazed at all. It was weird.

"Okay, pony?" I asked and that set her off in to another round of giggles.

"Mommy, when you play I spy, the thing has to be in this room." She said.

"Well this game has too many rules." I said and crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted, making her laugh even more. Rose opened the door and came into the kitchen and gave the orders to the chef and walked to us.

"What's so funny, I could hear you laughing from over there." Rose said pointing to where Emmett and Edward were and pressing a finger to Annabelle's nose.

"Mommy isn't good at playing I spy." She said and giggled again. Rose nonchalantly looked over at Edward and Emmett, looked at me and smirked.

"Edward is watching you, intently might I add." She said and I blushed.

"Annabelle, why don't you go over to Uncle Emmie and Edward and say thank-you to Edward for saving you." I said lifting her off the counter and watching her run out the kitchen to Edward and Emmett's table.

"I think Operation: Find Bella a hot piece of ass is complete." Rose said smiling again.

"Well, not really he hasn't really talked to me, beside when i invited him here, he asked me on a date, he hasn't even asked for my number, so how is our mission complete?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Come on, it's obvious he's into you." Rose said, "You know what let's watch 'He's just not that into you' tonight." She said excitedly.

"Wow your attention span is like this huge." I said sarcastically while stretching my hands wide out. She glared at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll talk with Emmett, get him to find out if Edward does have a thing for you, which I know he already does." She told me confidently. I felt tugging at the end of my shorts and I looked down to see Annabelle.

"Mommy, Edward said to me, to tell you, thank-you for the free meal." She said and Rose picked her up.

"Well that was awfully nice of him." Rose said winking at me and I smacked her arm lightly. I saw that Edward and Emmett's meals had been served already and Emmett was of course digging in so graciously...yeah right. "Now, where can he have a conversation with you?" Rose said going off into thinking.

"You're planning a time for him to talk to me?" I asked.

"No, I'm just thinking when... I think now." Rose said.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are, just let me handle the talking about why we're there and you just walk and be sexy." She said dragging me outside, with Annabelle still in her arms. We came to their table and they turned to look at us. "Hey boys, just checking on what you're up to." She said pulling out a chair and sitting down, I also pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. It was a four seat table, one chair on each side, so it went Emmett, Rose, me and then Edward.

"Eating." Emmett said with his mouth full of food.

"How charming." Rose said with a fake smile. I laughed and watched his face as he smiled back at her.

"Rosie, you know I love you." Emmett said nuzzling Rose's neck.

"Mommy, can I play with them?" Annabelle asked pointing to two girls who she had met at the park once.

"Sure." I said and she wriggled out of Rose's grasp and to the girls. Rose and Emmett were still in their own little world now so I turned away and looked at Edward who was looking at me. I blushed lightly and smiled.

"Quite the couple huh?" I said looking at Emmett and Rose and then back at Edward.

"yeah." He agreed.

"So I heard you just moved here a week ago, from New York." I said.

"Yeah, it was too cold, and the big city theme just didn't fit us, my family and I. We like this tropical, sunny feel better." He explained.

"And Emmett also said you had a sister?" I asked.

"Yes, my little baby sister, but she's twenty now, two years younger than me." He said. Oh so he's my age.

"I'm twenty-two as well." I said.

"Hey guys." Emmett said and we turned to him. "I totally forgot to tell you guys," He looked at me and Rose. "The annual Beach Bonfire Party is on tomorrow night." I groaned, not that again. It wasn't the party in general that was bad, it was just that I was always alone, because Emmett and Rose always went to dance and do things and I was always alone.

"Huh?" Edward asked and I groaned.

"Every year they have a bonfire party at the beach at night to raise money for you life guards. It's beautiful really, by the water, fairy lights, food, music, getting beached, dancing, great, except when Emmett and Rose get so caught up and leave me alone by myself every year! And every year Mike Newton tries to hit on me, again," I said and huffed.

"Bella." Rose said.

"Again, and again, and again, an again, until the night's over, where you guys do your icky gross stuff on the beach while I have to walk home, with Mike." I said and gagged. Rose blushed and Emmett laughed.

"Hey maybe you won't be alone this year." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone other than Mike will ask me to go with them." i said sarcastically. No one got the chance to comment because Annabelle came up to me.

"Mommy, I'm tired can we go home?" She asked and yawned. She had had a long day, you know it's not the average day for her, drowning. I lifted her up and got up from the chair.

"So are you going to go to the bonfire? It will be fun..." Emmett asked.

"Maybe, but if I'm alone, which I will be," I said and Rose rolled her eyes. "I demand a space that says 'No Mike allowed' and I will sit there the whole night." I said.

"Okay then will do. I will tell the guys in charge of setting up to do that just for you." Emmett said grinning. I pulled the shop keys out of my pocket and handed them to Rose.

"Could you lock up for me?" I asked pleading.

"Sure, see you Bella." She said kissing me on the cheek goodbye. "Here's the keys for the car though, I'll drive home with Emmett." She said handing me the Lamborghini's keys.

"Oooo the precious Lamborghini! How about if it crashes?" I said and Rose glared at me and I laughed. "bye guys." i called heading out the door.

xoxoxox

I was asleep when Rose and Emmett arrived home, as was Annabelle. I didn't have a very good night sleep. I kept having dreams and then waking up, and then taking ages to fall asleep again, and then having another dream. It was weird because they were always the same. It started off as a nightmare but then turned into a dream.

It was dark and blue and I just walking around, and then suddenly I realized I couldn't breathe, and then my vision was blurred. I was in water, and I was drowning. There was no escape, I tried to swim upwards but I couldn't. Then suddenly Edward came pulling me out from the darkness and into a light. Where his green eyes entranced me and I felt... I don't know...whole? And then I woke up, in a cold sweat. So I sit here at the restaurant, Annabelle at home with Rose, drinking I don't know how many cups of coffee, to try and keep my eyes open. It was 6:00pm and the restaurant closed at 7:00pm today, because of the bonfire.

"Bella?" A faint voice called. "Bella?" They asked again.

"H-huh what?" I said waking up from my dream-like state. The person was Angela, my most trusted employee, beside Rose of course.

"Here have a 'V'." Angela said, "It'll work better than coffee." She said handing me the cold, green can.

"Thanks." I said and opened the can and began drinking. "I'm just going to get some air, look after everyone." Which she knew was code for: Make sure no one kills my second child, my restaurant. I walked outside and sipped my 'V'. A cool breeze swirled around me making me shiver, or maybe it was the fact that I could see Mike Newton make his way toward me. I groaned and tried to make a break for it. No such luck, he began calling my name.

"Hey Bella," He said as he reached me. I looked around to see if I could find people I knew, so they could save me, but as before my luck had run out.

"Hey Mike." I said and had an obviously fake smile on. I even _tried _to make it look fake, so he'd get the hint. But no...

"So are you going to the bonfire tonight?" He asked.

"Not with you." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said and he waited. "yes." I grumbled.

"Would you-" Suddenly a girl bumped into me. She had short back pixie hair, spiking out in different directions. She had icy blue eyes and a very petite and cute face and body which was ironic to the fact she had a 'pixie' haircut.

"Oh I'm so sorr-" She stopped half way. She gasped winking at me secretly. "Oh my god, sweetie it's been ages!" She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Play along, you don't want to date this guy right?" Oh she was helping me.

"You're so right." I said. "So how you going?" I asked.

"Great, so how's the hot, gorgeous Jamie?" She asked.

"Jamie, my _boyfriend,_" I said directly to Mike. "He's great, we're great, I think he's the one." I said dramatically and sighed dreamily.

"Come on, we must catch up," The pixie girl said and grabbed my arm pulling me away. I turned to Mike and waved.

"Bye Mike." I said. We walked a bit and then stopped when we were far enough that he could see us. "Thanks, I needed that." I said. "He knew I was single, and he probably wouldn't of believe me if I lied, so by you saying, it was more convincing"

"No problem," She said grinning. "Alice Cullen." She said shaking her hand with mine. Cullen? That was Edward's last name, Emmett did say he had a sister.

"Bella Swan," I said smiling back. "Are you by any chance related to Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother, how do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"Oh well, my brother Emmett works with him at the beach, oh and your boyfriend as well." I said.

"Oh yeah I met Emmett once at the beach, I didn't know he had a sister." She said.

"Well, we're not really related, but I live with him and his wife; my best friend. He's like a brother to me. They both helped me raise my daughter." I said.

"You have a daughter?" She asked.

"Long story." I said. "But I have to get back to work, will I see you at the bonfire tonight, because of Jasper? I heard your his girlfriend." I asked.

"Yup, see you there." She said and I walked off. I arrived back at the restaurant to see Emmett waiting there with Edward and Jasper. I had met Jasper before, but we hadn't really talked much, he seemed to be good friends with both Emmett and Edward though.

"Hey Bells, Where were you? Angela said you were just outside out front." I grimaced.

"Running from Mike Newton." I said and Emmett burst out in laughter. He was always protective of me, but he still teased me about Mike's annoying ways. "It's not funny, Alice had to help me," i said and was met with confused faces, "Oh I met your sister Edward, and your girlfriend Jasper. She saved me from Mike. We did this improvisation, so now if Mike asks or anyone he knows, I have a hot gorgeous boyfriend named Jamie, who apparently is the _one_." I said and Emmet let out another loud laugh.

"In her dreams." Emmett said and I glared at him. I turned to Edward and Jasper and smiled.

"Alice is really nice, and really saved my ass. Tell her I said thank-you again." I said and Emmett was still laughing. I turned to him and glared again. "Emmett if you don't shut up I'll make you." I threatened.

"Okay, okay," He said again and started to calm down, then suddenly he burst out into laughter again, "I'm sorry Bella, it's just so funny!" He boomed and then went into another fit of laughter again.

"Fine, no more lollies for you." I said and he immediately stopped. "I will, no, I _am_ going to give them all to Annabelle." I said with a smug smile.

"Naw Bells don't be like that." He pleaded and I stuck my tongue out at him, smirked and walked away passed the kitchen to let Angela now I was back, and then to my office. God I'm so tired, and tonight's going to be long. I yawned and found some bills and mail I needed to go through. I went through them all, the usual and paid them via internet banking. I was deep in thought about some other business things when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come on in." I called not looking up from my papers.

"Bells..." i heard Emmett say softly. This kind of tone was used when he was apologizing most of the tme.

"Emmett don't worry, I wasn't mad. You were teasing, so I teased back." i said with a smile and he smiled back.

"So I _can _have the lollies?" He asked his face brightening up completely. I rolled my eyes and laughed. He walked fully in my office and sat on the chair in front of my desk and propped his legs up on

"What ever makes you happy." I said and he grinned even wider.

"Awesome." He whispered to himself "So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing paperwork." I said and he grimaced. "I haven't done any of this stuff in a few days, so I better before tonight." I said.

"Oh yeah about tonight..." He trailed off.

"You can't make my 'No Mike' Space?" I asked pouting. He laughed and shook his head.

"That's just not possible," He said, "But that's not what I meant... I mean I know you get a little bored when Rose and I go off and do stuff," He said and I glared at him, "Okay, very bored. But I was thinking, this time you'll have Edward." Emmett said.

"He's not taking anyone?" I asked pretending to not be interested.

"No, he'll be all by himself too." He said, "He won't even have his sister, because she be with Jasper." Emmett explained.

"Well, I guess that's better." I said putting away the paperwork I was finished with.

"Just one thing," He said and I gestured him to go on. "Nothing bad, it' just Edward will be a bit late to the bonfire, he has to do something first, something about his parents." He said and I frowned.

"Oh well, I'll still have someone later on." I said.

"And..." He said trailing off.

"I thought you said one more thing?" I asked and groaned.

"I was thinking we should go on Vacation soon. Everyone needs to unwind a bit so yeah..." Emmett said. Hm that didn't sound bad at all.

"That sounds really good actually." I said sighing dreamily.

"What are you guys up to?" I looked up at the door to find Edward leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey dude how long you been there?" Emmett asked.

"Well I walked up to the door and I heard the word 'Vacation'. So yeah." Edward said.

"Hmm, a much needed one." I said getting up and stretching my arms. "What time is it?" I asked through a yawn.

"Uh 7:00pm" Emmett said looking at his phone.

"Oh!" I said startled and grabbed the shop keys. I walked out to the Kitchen to find a few staff members closing up and counting the registrar money. "Thanks guys, you done?" I asked.

"Yup!" Jessica said. I don't even know why I employed her. She's always doing work too rushed so she can leave.

"Okay, you guys can go." I said and everyone left. Edward left too and said he'd arrive a bit late for the bonfire and Emmett stayed as I locked up.

**A/N: Guess What! Yesterday for most schools in NSW Australia, School started! Nooooooooooo!!!!! And the first day back was a horrible start to a new school year! My stupid geography teacher gave me an assignment! On the FIRST day! That in the history of my life has never happened. And woopie, it's about the global financial issues in our world today. how exciting! [Sarcasm ;)] Then I also got sick by the end of the day, so when I came home I puked up all my lunch. And to make it worse, all my computers are like, f*cked up. :( Like all of them.**

**You see, my brother is like this closet computer geek, and because all our computers suck shit, he's going to build us the computers, and make them all sexy and awesome. But the parts only arrived today. The only reason I can post this chapter, is because I have it saved on my fanfiction account. So I slyly went to my friends house, who conveniently is my neighbor, and used her computer to post this.**

**So shout out to Nacho Cheese (not her real name lol)**

**Oh and, my parents officially said that in a year we're going to the USA. YAY! We're going to mainly be in California. I want to badly go to disneyland, because I love rides and I love that adrenaline of going on really scary roller coasters. (I'm not an adrenaline junkie like bella in new moon) I'm also going to be doing a lot of shopping there, and other stuff. What other cool stuff do you guys recommend to do there?**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**and i will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: ROAD TRIP and RACE!

**A/N:  
**

* * *

**Just a Coincidence?**

**Chapter 5: ROAD TRIP and RACE in the same sentence!  
**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

We had got Annabelle a sitter for tonight so Emmett, Rose and I were ready to go to the bonfire. I had gotten dressed in a red casual dress with red converse and a black jacket. **(A.N: Outfit on profile) **I left my hair out and walked out of my room and downstairs to where Emmett and Rose were waiting.

"Converse?" Rose asked with a grimace, "With a dress?" She asked. She had a short denim skirt on and a sequin blue top with blue heels.

"On sand... I can't wear heels or anything on sand, beside flip flops." I said and she rolled her eyes. I then saw Annabelle make her way into the room with a grumpy frown on her face.

"Mommy I want to come too!" She whined.

"Please sweetie, you can't. It's not the place for a little girl." I said bending down to her level. I definitely did not want Annabelle there, where people were getting drunk and grinding on each other, no way

"I don't want to be baby-sat by Mrs. White! She's mean! Last time I wanted to watch Lion King she made me watch a document about Lions." She said stomping her foot.

"Documentary, not document." I said smiling at her mistake and she frowned even more. "Plus," I said standing up, "You're not having Mrs. White, you're having Ms. Felton." I said and she lessened her frown. The door-bell rang and Annabelle groaned.

"I'll get it." Emmett said.

"Well that's her, bye sweetie." I said kissing her cheek.

"Bye Mommy." She mumbled.

"Be good." I said and Rose and I went to the front door where Emmett was greeting Ms. Felton.

"Have a nice time." She called and walked into the house as Emmett waved bye. Rose and I said our hellos and then hopped into the car. We arrived not a minute later and the beach was already crowded.

"Oh, people are already crunk huh?" Rose said smiling and I looked at her shocked.

"What?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. Suddenly salsa music blasted through the speakers and people started to dance.

"Oh Rosie, that's our style." Emmett said grabbing Rose and swinging her to the direction of the Dance floor. Rose mouthed 'Sorry' and I shrugged my shoulders. I walked up to the bar and pushed my way through. People were crowding over me so I basically crawled under people. When I reached the bartender I handed him some cash, I saw the lady next to me with an orangie looking drink that looked tropical-ie.

"I'll have what she's having." I pointed to the lady.

"That's alcoholic." The bartender said, just in case I didn't know.

"I'll still have it." I said. He mixed a few drinks and then passed it to me. I tasted it and it tasted a bit tangy, but ok. The crowd was too over-bearing and annoying so I escaped the mass and made my way to where the waves were just touching the sand. I walked a bit and when I was about twenty meters away from the party I sat down. I saw that they were setting up pieces of wood and stuff for the bonfire, but they wouldn't do it until about 10:00pm. I looked toward the water and sighed. The stupid waves were mocking me, rolling back and forth. They knew I couldn't swim and they were mocking me.

That actually made no sense but that's how my crazy mind works. I heard footsteps come this way and then someone plop down next to me. For some reason I had a thought that it could be Edward, but I didn't know why.

"Bella?" I groaned silently. It was Mike.

"Hey Mike." i said with a fake smile.

"Bella you want to swim?" He slurred. Oh great, a drunk Mike, wonder what this will unfold.

"No Mike, I don't want to swim." I said.

"Sure you do." He said standing up.

"No I don't." I said clearly, come on he couldn't be that drunk. Then at that very moment he picked my up and swung me over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise. "Mike, put me down!" I said sternly.

"Come on, just a swim." He said walking closer to the water. He was now ankle deep and I was breathing really hard. It wasn't the fact it looked like Mike was kidnapping me, but the fact that I was scared of water.

"Mike." i said scared. "Mike!" I shouted as he walked further where he was knee deep. "Put me the FUCK down!" I yelled and looked around for someone frantically. He then started to ran more into the water laughing. I screamed and thrashed against him, hitting his back. He didn't get affected. "Help Help!, Mike stop! Get me out of the water!" I could feel the tears come down my eyes.

I was shitting myself now. I was so afraid of water, and it wasn't funny. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me pull me from Mikes grasp. I fell out of the persons arms and into the water. It was dark now but I couldn't tell who the person was. I quickly stood up and sighed in relief when I realized that I could stand up in this area of water. I saw the person retract their arm and then pop it forward in the direction of Mike's face! I didn't care much, really if I weren't in the water, with drenched clothes and had been recently crying, I would of laughed.

Mike fell back and made a giant splash, I saw him get back up with a shocked face, but the person who saved me turned around to face me. I gasped lightly when I saw it was Edward. He walked toward me with an apologetic face. His green eyes smoldering me, his face sincere.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-i just can't swim. I'm a b-bit scared." I said stuttering a bit because of the breeze. Edward then scooped me up in his arms, bridal-style. I made a quiet noise form the shock of his actions. "I can walk." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, it's fine." He said and smiled. He started walking out of the water, and then his smile turned into a grimace. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before." He said looking down.

"Edward it's fine, it's just I was a bit scared of the water." I said reassuring him.

"A bit?" He asked sceptically.

"Okay a lot, but forget it?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him, daring him to go further. He sighed as we reached the sand, and set me down on my feet. I looked down and took in my body. My whole outfit was drenched, even my hair was drenched. I gasped, "My favorite converse." I mumbled angrily. "And this new dress! Soaked in sea water." I mumbled and folded my arms over my chest. I stared angrily at my shoes. I snapped my head up to Edward at the sound of his chuckles. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"You talking to yourself is funny," He said and I glared, he stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face, "I'll get you a new pair okay?" He said gesturing to my shoes. I glared even more.

"I don't want you to buy anything for me." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about that." He said and I glared at him yet again. "Always birthdays" He mumbled under his breath thinking I couldn't hear.

"Then I won't invite you." I said with a smug smile as we walked to where everyone was. I turned to him and found a shocked expression on his face. I laughed at him and then he took the turn at glaring. "Kidding." I said and then saw Alice and Jasper making their way toward us.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "Why are you all wet?" She asked even more confused.

"Mike Newton, thought it would be nice if he threw me in the water." I said venomously. She widened her eyes, in recognition of his name.

"He beached you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Her grin grew wider at the thought.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Emmett yelled as he dragged Rosalie along to us. "Guess wh-" He stopped, assessing me. "Why are you wet?" He asked, clearly confused, yet amused. Hey, that rhymes.

I huffed, "Mike Newton threw me in the water." I grumbled.

"really?" He asked and I glared. He quickly lost interest and continued, "Well, Rosie and I just figured out where we can go on Vacation!" Emmett yelled.

"I had nothing to do with it." Rose added seriously.

"Australia!" Emmett boomed, ignoring Rose's comment.

"What?" I asked. Australia? I wasn't thinking such a big vacation.

"I want to see Kangaroo's. They seem awesome, you know, pow pow," He said punching the air in a boxing type manner, "Oh and those little weird bear things..." He trailed off.

"Koalas?" I asked and his face lit up.

"Koalas!" He said finding the word he needed before.

"That's great and all Emmett, but when you said you wanted to go on a vacation to unwind a little, I didn't think you meant exploring a whole country!" I said. "I meant going somewhere quiet in state, not overseas!" I said.

"Oh... ," He trailed off, "That would be less adventurous, but oh well, we could still do that." He said.

"Wait," Alice said and we all turned to her, "You guys are planning a holiday?" She asked and Emmett, Rose and I nodded, "Well, why don't you come down to The Lake with us?" Alice asked. Edward immediately started groaning.

"The Lake?" I asked. What was so bad about the Lake that Edward didn't like about it?

"It's a very very boring place a little over 5 hours down south," Edward sighed, "Every year since Alice and I were kids we went down to The Lake, to a house our parents own. Basically all you can do is swim in the icky green lake, canoe or kayak, eat and sleep. " Edward said and Alice scowled.

"I love swimming in the Lake, and it's not icky an green!" She retorted, "Plus canoeing and kayaking are fun. And there are very nice bush walks, and when you drive into town it's such a small town, and peaceful scene..." Alice said trailing off thinking deeply.

"But it's so boring." Edward groaned, "Remember that one year when I was 14, for the whole week we stayed I didn't leave the house? And while you guys swam in the infested Lake, I stayed in the house and all I could do was play stupid game son my phone, or watch the very very old t.v., which hasn't got pay t.v." Edward argued.

"Shush!" Alice yelled. Alice then leaned into Edward and whispered something in his ear, his facial expression changed from shock to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"The Lake is the best ever!" He said and I laughed. Alice sure is good at persuading.

"Okay so do you guys want to come? Jasper and Edward are already coming." Alice asked.

"Okay, I'll come, but my daughter Annabelle can come too right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Oh of course, I forgot!" Alice said.

"Yup!" Rose said with a huge grin on her face.

"We're in!" Emmett said. Alice smiled a huge grin and put her hand in the middle of the group. Emmett then put his hand on top of hers, I rolled my eyes along with Edward. Then Jasper put his hand in, then Rose, then me.

"Edward." Alice said sternly. Then Edward slowly put his hand on top. "On three, The Lake!" Alice said.

"One, Two Three," We all yelled. "The Lake!" And we all threw our hands in the air.

"Woo!" Emmett boomed, "ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP!" He chanted. Rose and I shared a familiar look, we both smiled and laughed.

"Oh Road trip." Rose said winking at me, I knew what that meant, "That's means boys in one car girls in the other, and a race to the finish!" Rose said now getting really excited.

"The best part!" I said. "We have to do it, it's Swan/McCarthy tradition." I said to Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"It does sound like fun," Alice said now bouncing up and down "I do have a need for speed!" She giggled.

"I'd never back down from a race." Jasper said slyly.

"Now what are the stakes?" Edward said. I turned to Rose and Alice.

"Who ever loses, cooks dinner that night!" I said. I knew that was a task impossible for the guys, and easy for us.

"And who ever loses takes the couch." Jasper added.

"And who ever loses has to make sure everything in the house is set up and clean." Edward added, but it seemed he had past experience in that.

"_And,_" Alice added mischievously, "Who ever loses has to do what ever the winning teams says, a_nything and everything_." She said evilly. Wow, I'm scared of little evil Alice.

"You're on, little pixie." Emmett said shaking her hand.

"Deal!" She said back. Wow, we have a bunch of gamblers here, who are seriously competitive.

"Now When?" Rose asked.

"Well we planned it for Monday, the fifth. Which is six days away, we should leave at like 9:00am to get there around 3:00pm, but we should stop for lunch in between." Alice said. "Oh and we'll stay for about a week."Alice added.

"We'll meet at our house okay. Jasper you know the way, you can pick up Alice and Edward." Emmett said and grinned, "That will be the starting line, as soon as the clock strikes 9:00am you're allowed to zoom off." Emmett said.

"Great, so we'll be there at 8:00am to pack the cars and all," Alice said and we nodded, "So, Bella, Annabelle, Rosalie and I in one car and Jasper, Emmett and Edward in the other?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Rose said," Now cars," Of course cars, "Us girls will take my Boxster S yellow Porsche..." Rose said slowly, yet with excitement. Emmett and I gasped as she said this. She never ever used her Porsche! Ever! It was even more precious than her Lamborghini. She only ever used it every few weeks or so just to make sure the battery wouldn't go flat. **(A/N: Car on profile)**

"Ohh I love Porsche's!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well we don't need fancy car's, we're goi-" Emmett began but Rosalie cut him off.

"It has to be a convertible, because we can talk to each other and stuff. Plus it's fun." Rose said.

"Okay, we'll bring my jeep, it has no roof." Emmett said.

"This is going to be so fun! Better than any other trips to the Lake!" Alice squealed. "Oh and I'm going to make a c.d. full of cool tunes we can sing along to!" Alice said excitedly. Suddenly a loud crack sort of noise caught our attention. We all turned and saw that they had lit the bonfire.

"Quick let's get the marsh mellows before they run out!" Emmett said and ran towards the tables full of food. We all sat around on the sand we no one else was and watched the fire crackle and pop. All the crowd was still dancing and all, the only people aroun the fire were most of the life guards and a their wives or girlfriends. I knew some of them through Emmett, but the rest I didn't know. Emmett came back with about 12 skewers of marsh mellows.

"Naww, Emmett, you got us some marsh mellows." Rose said.

"Ah these are for me.." Emmett said awkwardly. Rose glared at him, seriously, if looks could kill. "..A-and the rest are for you guys." Emmett said handing 10 marsh mellow skewers to Alice who passed them around to each of us. We each got 2 and I started roasting my first. When I saw mine was a nice lightly golden brown I took it from the fire and began to eat it. I looked over to my right and saw Edward starring intently at his roasting marsh mellow, which now was burnt. I laughed.

"Edward!" I exclaimed and he snapped his head toward me. "Your marsh mellow is burnt!" I said and laughed again.

"Im," He said and stopped, "I'm not that sure how to do this." He said and his eyebrows furrowed, "We never did this type of stuff in New York." He said.

"I was the same when I moved here four years ago from New York." I said getting his burnt marsh mellow and throwing it into the bonfire.

"You lived in New York?" He asked.

"Yeah, but then when my surrogate thing didn't work out I left." I said and instantly realized I hadn't told him about how I had Annabelle, "Oh you don't know!" I exclaimed. "You must be confused."

"No, Emmett told me," I felt betrayed, how could Emmett do that, I trusted him, "No no, he only that you were a surrogate for someone, but it didn't work, that's all he said." Edward said trying to not make Emmett look bad. Well bless Emmett, he's smarter than i thought.

"Now, I'm going to give you a marsh mellow lesson." I said grabbing his hand that was holding the marsh mellow stick. I felt oddly nervous, I was actually touching touching him. "Now put in just near the flame, not in it." I said and laughed at his expression, "Then wait til it's a slight golden brown." I said. We waited for a minute or two and then I pulled his hand back, "Done, now it's going to be nice and crispy on the outside and gooey in the middle." I said and he gave it to me and smiled. "Now you try." I said giving him my other one.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually having marsh mellow lessons from the Pro Bella Swan." Edward said jokingly.

"Ha ha!" I said sarcastically and confidently leaned my head on his shoulder, something I'd never be brave enough to do.

**A/N: SUp everyone!**

**Woooo!**

**REVIEW AND GET YOUR SNEAK PEAK!**

**Oh and I'm going to put up the first chapter of a new story I have. This story will be my priority though. The other one is more a fun story I can write with when I have writers block. Check it out though. **

**It's called: My White Picket Fence.**

**Summary: Bad-ass Celebrity Bella Swan proves to be too much for her mother - Hollywood's sweetheart - to handle, after being exiled from Hollywood to go live with her father in New York. Trouble arises along with a sexy bronze haired, green eyed neighbor.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:I love my boys,especially Jack

**A/N:Hey Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Just a Coincidence?**

**Chapter 6: I love my boys, especially Jack  
**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

We left the bonfire early for once, with me actually going home in a car this time. When we arrived home Annabelle was already asleep and we paid Ms. Felton and she left. I couldn't get much sleep that night, I kept thinking about Edward, and Edward and the burnt marsh mellows and Edward with me at the Lake. I now realized that I had some sort of crush on him, but a 'crush' at the age of 22 is kind of stupid and juvenile, really. But I'm guessing he won't want me anyway, he probably wants the perfect nuclear family, and how can he with me, a single mom.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee, I was at home in the kitchen just sitting on a stool leaning on the island. Annabelle was still sleeping, and Rose and Emmett were too.

"Good morning." Rose chirped. Or I thought they were.

"Morning Bells." Emmett said ruffling my hair. "So what's on the agenda today?" Emmett asked as poured himself a coffee and Rose heated the frying pan.

"I don't know, nothing really, just working at the restaurant, oh and I have to tell Annabelle about The Lake." I said.

"Oh that reminds me, the Lake!" Rose said excitedly.

"Really, you don't care where we go, you just love the race part of it." I said and laughed.

"true true." She said giggling. I heard light thuds as someone came down the stairs, obviously Annabelle.

"Hello Mommy." Annabelle said and rubbed the glare out of her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, guess what?" I asked.

"We're going on vacation!" Emmett boomed, stealing my light, I playfully glared at him, "Road trip!"

"And it's going to be a race!" Rose said.

"Cool! Where?" Annabelle asked with a growing grin on her face.

"It's called the Lake, basically it's a house on the bank of a Lake which you can swim in and go on little boats." I said and her face lit up.

"When are we going?" She yelled.

"On Monday, but we are going with a few friends, you know Edward and Jasper?" I asked and she nodded, "And Jasper's girlfriend Alice, she's very nice, you'll like her." I said.

"But I want to go today." She whined happily. I laughed.

"Soon," Rose said, "But when we have the race, we're going to have us girls in my Yellow car and the boys in Uncle Emmett's big ugly jeep." Rose said to Annabelle.

"Can I go with Uncle Emmie?" Annabelle asked.

"Why?" Rose gasped.

"Uncle Emmie is funny when he drives, he always makes it fun." She said.

"Okay then, but get ready." I said and she ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"I can't believe she's ditching us." Rose said.

"She's just a kid, plus let Emmett get ready for the adventure which is having kids." I said pointing my empty mug at her stomach.

"That is a good idea." Rose said and laughed.

* * *

_Forward 5 days_

_Date: 5th July_

_a.k.a.: The day they leave for The Lake_

Bella's Point of View

We had to limit our fourth of July celebration this year, because we were packing for The Lake. We still went to the park where our neighbors held a mini fete. We attended but stayed only for a while. Everyone's excitement was radiating and was becoming unbearable, I just wanted to leave right now! But we couldn't, because we were packing all our stuff into the boots of Emmett's jeep and Rose's Porsche.

"Now, we should meet at a rest stop to have lunch," Alice said, "You know that cute diner we always stop at Edward?" Alice said.

"Yeah, there's good." He replied. Because Alice was in our car and Edward was in the boys car we could all get to the Lake without getting lost so that was good.

"So we'll meet there." Jasper agreed.

"Psh, that's what you think.'" I said hoisting my bag into the Porsche's trunk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"it means we'll arrive at the diner first, eat and leave before you even get half way to the diner." i said and Emmett smirked.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called. I turned around and smiled. "Remember I'm going with Uncle Emmie." She said.

"ok," I said and turned to Emmett, "That's another thing, don't speed with my daughter in the car." I warned. He scowled and pouted.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Now, everyone in!" He called, back back to his happy self. Rose hopped in the drivers seat, with me in the passenger seat. Alice hopped in the back in the middle and leaned forward to lean her elbows on Rose's seat. Emmett went in the jeep into the drivers side, with Edward in the passenger seat, and Jasper and Annabelle in the back seat.

"This is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed. Emmett and Rose lined the two cars up so they were at a fair start. I looked at the time on the car radio and saw it was 8:59am. I nudged Rose and pointed at the radio time.

"Hey what's the time? The time set on the radio here says it's 12:00am, it's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Three, two, one..." i whispered and Rose stepped on the accelerator, and zoomed off. I laughed as I heard the guys' whines and groans. Alice looked behind us and saw the boys pissed off. She made her hands into the 'rock n roll' sign and stuck out her tongue, and did a 'Gene simmons' tongue thingo.

"SUCK ON THAT!" She yelled laughing.

"WOO!" I yelled and threw my hands in the air.

"Time for everyone to cut loose." Rose said and turned on the c.d. player and put in the c.d. Alice made. "Are the boys gone?" She asked looking in her review mirror.

"We lost them!" Alice exclaimed. We drove for another hour talking and what not, with the guys still far behind, because they got held back by lots of red lights. We were out of the city area now, so we were driving on giant, quiet roads. We were so bored it wasn't funny, and there was nothing to look at except the mass of land or wood.

"I'm soooo bored!" Rose groaned. I was looking around for something and found a hard glass thing. I grabbed it and lifted it up.

"Rose," I said in a "are you like serious" tone, "Jack Daniels?" I asked.

"I had a bit before I got pregnant, for the last time, for nine months, plus you and Alice might have fun with it." She shrugged. "Plus, what can I say, I love my boys especially Jack!" She laughed but then gasped. "The boys, they're on our tail!" She exclaimed as she looked in her review mirror and sped up.

"How did they catch up?" I asked rhetorically.

"Let's distract them." Alice said grinning mischievously.

"How?" I asked.

"Let's," Alice thought and gasped, "Change the song to number 7!" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat. Suddenly a tune of a song I knew started to ring out.

"I love this song!" I said.

"Rose take the beginning!" Alice ordered and Rose started singing.** (A/N: Listen to Tik Tok when you read this. Sing along with Rose, Bella, and Alice. lol I did!)  
**

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy," Rose sang as the boys pulled up on the right of us (it was a double lane). We kept driving and they starred at us shocked.

"Hey, what up girl?" Alice said in a guys voice.

"Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city," Rose said, full of attitude. We were all acting it out and dancing along.

"Lets go." I said in a guy voice. Rose kept a steady pace and so did the boys to keep up with us.

"Bella!" Alice said and pointed to me, guess that was my que.

"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack," I sung and took a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels Rose had. I quickly swallowed and began again. " 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back" "Alice!" I shouted.

"I'm talking pedicure on our toes," She sung and I put my feet over the car door, showing my feet to the guys.

"Toes." Rose and I echoed.

"Trying on all our clothes," Alice sung.

"clothes." Rose and I echoed again.

"Boys blowing up our phones," She sung her last line.

"phones." We repeated for the last time.

"Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs," Rose sung.

"Pulling up to the parties," I sung laughing

"Trying to get a little bit tipsy," Alice said drowning out the word 'Tipsy' and acting drunk.

"Don't stop, make it pop," We all sung together in unison, "DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, But the party don't stop, no." We said. We were now full on dancing and acting like the singer of this song does in her video clip.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop, no" We repeated.

"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer," Alice started, "Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here."

"And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger," I said pointing at each of the boys. "But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger." I sung with a smirk.

"I'm talking about everybody getting crunk," Alice said.

"Crunk." Rose and I sang.

"Boys tryin' to touch my junk," Alice sung.

"junk" Rose and I repeated, with a mock shock expression.

"Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk" Alice sung.

"drunk," Rose and I sung and pretended to smack each other.

"Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out," Rose sung.

"Or the police shut us down, down," I sung.

"Police shut us down, down, Po-po shut us," Alice sung.

"Don't stop, make it pop," We all sung together in unison, "DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, But the party don't stop, no." We said. We were now full on dancing and acting like the singer of this song does in her video clip.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop, no" We repeated.

"DJ, you build me up," Alice started, "You break me down, My heart, it pounds,Yeah, you got me."

"With my hands up, You got me now, You got that sound, Yeah, you got me" Rose sung winking at Emmett.

"DJ, you build me up, You break me down, My heart, it pounds, Yeah, you got me," I sung.

"With my hands up," Rose sung.

"Put your hands up," I sung.

"Put your hands up," Alice sung.

"Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in!" I shouted and laughed.

"Don't stop, make it pop," We all sung together in unison, "DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock, But the party don't stop, no." We said. We were now full on dancing and acting like the singer of this song does in her video clip.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop, no" We finished and we all laughed. As soon as we finished Rose stepped on the accelerator and sped ahead of the guys again.

"Bye Annabell-ie!" I shouted behind me. I started laughing uncontrollably. That was just too funny.

"Woo!" Alice screamed, "Man, I feel like I ran the marathon!" She screamed laughing again. Then she suddenly she stopped, "I gotta pee." She said and I turned and looked at her. "Sorry I gotta go bad."

"Alice, I can still see the guys a only a bit away, we need to create more distance," Rose said and Alice groaned, "Or," Rose smirked, "You can pee in a bottle."

"What?" I screeched.

"Hm should I?" Alice asked and my jaw dropped.

"You're not actually considering it?" I asked her.

"Well, I really gotta go." She said. Suddenly Rose pulled over at a bush and threw a roll of toilet paper at Alice.

"You better piss fast girl, or I'm leaving with or without you." Rose said dead serious and Alice jumped super fast out of the car and stumbled her way into the bushes.

"Damn, we've only been driving for an hour and a half." I groaned.

"I know, that like another four and a half hours." Rose said and I groaned again. "Where the hell is Alice!" Rose exclaimed, and we then heard a cursing Alice fumble through the bushes and jump in the car.

"That's gotta be the worlds shortest piss." Alice said and Rosalie zoomed off, and Alice flew back from the speed. "Now let's kill some time." Alice said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Dunno, but Rose I know a shortcut." Alice said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Really? Where?" Rose asked as we passed a turn off.

"Just there." Alice said pointing behind us. Luckily no-one was on the road so Rose did a sharp turn which made me fear for my freaking life. A loud screech rang out through the air and tire marks were left on the road.

"Going to need new tires," Rose mumbled to herself.

"Let's play I never!" Alice said gesturing to the Jack Daniels bottle.

"Rose can't." i said.

"Naw!" Rose whined.

"Fine, um truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"In a car?" I asked and Alice nodded and I sighed.

"Okay.... Bella truth or dare? Oh Rose make a left here then go straight till I say." Alice said.

"truth," I said and without hesitation Alice asked a question.

"Do you like my brother?" She asked, completely casual by the way. My eyes widened and I bit my lip.

"Psh, god no, psh ksh n-no, why, psh..." I said and kept rambling on. Bella! You suck, repeat SUCK at lying.

"Yeah and P diddy is my daddy," Rose said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. I quickly turned and glared at her.

"Can we not talk about this now, I think time flies faster when we sing instead..." I said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but we _will_ talk about this later missy." Alice said sternly, "Ok Rose change it to.....um track 27." Alice decided and Rose pressed a few buttons, and a familiar tune rang out through the air.** (A/N: Listen to Whachya say too.)  
**

"Wha- wha- what did she say," Alice started singing then we all joined in, "Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is" We finished and Rose started singing solo.

"I was so wrong for so long, Only tryin' to please myself," She sung and I wagged my finger at her and shook my head.

"myself," Alice and I echoed.

"Girl, I was caught up in her lust, When I don't really want no one else. So, no I know I should of treated you better. But me and you were meant to last forever." She said and briefly put her hand on her heart before putting back on the steering wheel. "So let me in,"

"let me in," Alice and I echoed.

"give me another chance," Rose said with mock sadness and I laughed

"another chance," Alice and I sung.

"To really be your man," Rose finished.

"Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out, I just didn't know what to do," I sung doing sappy love song movements, "But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you. So tell me girl,"

"Mmmm whatcha say," We all sang together, "Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say) Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is. Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say). Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say" We finished off. I turned around to look at Alice and see what funny things she was doing when I saw Emmett's jeep silently trailing behind us. I saw Annabelle giggling and my eyes found Edward who looked very amused, shit they heard us singing.

"BOYS!" I screamed and Rose instantly accelerated. Emmett did too so they were still close behind.

"HOW DID YOU CATCH UP?" Alice demanded.

"ALICE, WE'VE BEEN COMING HERE SINCE WE WERE KID TOGETHER, WHAT MADE YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THE SHORTCUT TOO?" Edward asked shouting.

"Oh Yeah," Alice mumbled to herself. I looked ahead, Yes an orange light, our car would make it but the boys' wouldn't.

"Rose speed up, we'll make the light, they won't." I said and Rose sped up. I turned around to see Emmett with a determined face. He was going to try to make the light. "DON'T YOU DARE EMMETT MCCARTHY! NOT WITH MY BABY IN THE CAR!" I yelled in a deadly voice and Emmett slowed down slightly, making him miss the light.

DAMN STRAIGHT!" Alice yelled behind her and laughed. "We are so going to win." Alice said proudly.

**A/N: AHHHHHH I'm so hypo, because today I went to see WICKED!!! The Musical! It was awesome and....wicked! You should all go see it! Anyways, you know the drill, review and get a sneak peak! Oh and sorry this is short! Next chapter will be longer  
**


	7. Chapter 7: HIT AND RUN!

**A/N: Hey! Enjoy!  


* * *

**

**Just a Coincidence?**

**Chapter 7: HIT AND RUN!  


* * *

**

Bella's Point of View

"I'm hungry, how much longer to the diner Alice?" I asked. We had been driving for ages, and nothing had ceased my bordem.

"Another half hour. Then after we eat, another three hours to go." Alice said and sighed. We all sat in silence for a while until Alice tapped on my shoulder and turned to look at me. "I forgot to swap numbers," She said and handed me her phone, and I handed her mine, and also got Roses' for her. "I also put Edwards in there," Alice said winking at me as she handed my phone back to me after punching in some numbers, "You guys already have Jaspers right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Emmett gave it to us," I said, "And I'll give Emmett yours, I'm sure he already has the guys'" I said.

"Is this it?" Rose asked pointing to a small building on the side of the road. It was right next to a cheap run down motel. The diner was adorable, it looked so fifties style. It was in a small town with very limited population, I don't even think it had a high school.

"Yup!" Alice said and Rose pulled in and parked. I quickly opened the door and got out. I quickly regretted it, because my legs were asleep and I nearly fell on the floor. I had to lean on the car door for support.

"I feel like Jello." I said and tried to shake my legs awake. Alice just walked right on in, because she had had a rest stop. Rose was the same as me. We leaned on each other as we walked in the diner. Alice was already seated at a table looking at a menu. Rose and I followed suit and sat next to her. It was basically a replica of those cliche 1950's diners you see in those old movies.

"What to have? What to have?" Alice wondered as she glanced at the menu. I picked up my own and skimmed through it.

"Hey I'm Eliza, Can I take your order?" A waitress spoke. I looked up to see a girl around seventeen or maybe eighteen. She was very pretty, she had long dark brown hair, with some highlights through it. She had pale icy blue eyes, which anyone would die for. She also wore a light pink cliche waitress outfit.

"Eliza?" Alice asked, "It's you!" She squealed and jumped up and swung her arms around Eliza's neck, hugging her.

"Alice? Oh I haven't seen you for a year. You here for another trip to the Lake?" She asked and Alice sat back down.

"Yes, and I'm bringing my new friends. This is Bella," She said pointing to me, "She's Edward's crush," She said and I blushed lightly, "And this is Rosalie, she's Jasper's friend Emmett's Girlfriend." Alice finished pointing to Rose. "And Bella, Rose this is Eliza, I see her every year here, when we come down to the Lake. I first met her when I was eleven, she was here helping her mom work here." Alice explained.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Pleasure." Rose said.

"It's was very good to meet you two too," She said and smiled at Alice, "Speaking of Bella being Edward's crush, where is Edward and Jasper?" She asked.

"Oh well Jasper, and his friend and Emmett, and Edward are still driving. Actually Bella's daughter is in their car too. It's a race, and we're in the lead." Alice said grinning.

"Of course you're in the lead, you're Alice," Eliza said and laughed, "So what would you like?" She asked.

"I'll have the usual." Alice said.

"Which is pancakes with maple syrup and ice-cream?" Eliza asked.

"You remember!" Alice exclaimed and Eliza laughed.

"You guys?" She asked Rose and I.

"The Caesar salad." Rose said.

"The classic baguette please." I said smiling.

"Sure, drinks," Eliza said writing down the orders.

"Uh coke." Alice said.

"Water," Rose said and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"A chocolate milkshake." I said and Eliza waled away and went to the kitchen area. A few minutes later Eliza came back with our food and left. We ate and talked for a bit and then finished.

"You guys said you were having a race right?" Eliza asked unsure.

"Yeah why?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Well the boys seemed to have arrived." She said pointing outside. We all turned our heads to see the boys hop out of the car and walk up to the door of the diner.

"Duck!" Alice called and we ducked under the table.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because then if the boys see us they'll not eat and jump back in the car and leave." Alice whispered. She then tugged on Eliza's dress. Eliza not wanting to look like she was talking to the table tapped her shoe two times. "Eliza distract them. Please," She whispered, "twice for yes," Alice said and Eliza tapped her foot two times, "Thanks, bye sweetie," Alice said and Eliza walked over to the table the guys and Annabelle were seated at. "Follow," Alice said and started to crawl between tables. I followed with Rose behind me.

People were mumbling and giving us dirties, but Alice just gave them worse dirties. We made our way to the doors and Eliza waved us good bye. We quickly run out but I cringed when the bell rung out throughout the diner from the doors. "Quick!" I exclaimed and we jumped into the car and Rose reversed so fast that she just nicked Emmett's Jeep.

"Shit!" She cursed, "At least it was my husbands and not a strangers," She mumbled and accelerated as fast as ever.

"HIT AND RUN!" Alice yelled and laughed. I turned around and saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper run out of the diner and look ahead to see us escaping, I saw Emmett mouth a curse. I looked at their table through the window and saw Annabelle waving at me. I waved back and blew a kiss.

"I feel so much adrenaline pumping through me! That was so AWESOME!" Rose screamed and Alice yelled happily, I just laughed at them. I looked back again to see the guys carry their food awkwardly to the car, and hop in.

"Step on it Rose." I said and Rose did as I said.

_3 hours later_

_......_

"We're here!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"finally!" I sighed.

"Here I'll open the garage." Alice said and hopped out of the car with keys dangling from a key ring. The house was pretty grand. It was right on the shore of the lake. The lake was beautiful and serene, the house was perfect, basically the first thing you imagine when you think "A house on the Lake". **(A/N: House on profile, along with Lake in front of it.)**

"The garage is a bit old, so you need to open it manually with a key." Alice said and rolled the door up. Rose rolled the car inside the garage and got out, I followed and went around to the trunk and popped it open. I grabbed some stuff and passed it to Rose and some to Alice. I then grabbed my own bags and made my way to the front door with Alice and Rose. Alice shoved the key in the door and turned it and pushed on it but it wouldn't open. "Bloody door! uh" Alice groaned, "Maybe if- I" She groaned again. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Let me try." I said and she stepped out of the way. I lifted my leg up slightly and then kicked the door and it burst open hitting the wall. "Oh sorry about that." I said.

"Psh No one cares." She said and walked right on in the house. I walked behind and then Rose behind me. It was quite nice and homey, I loved it.

"How many rooms?" Rose asked.

"four." Alice said, "You and Emmett can have one, Me and Jasper, one for Edward, and I guess you don't mind sharing with your little bubsy." Alice said smiling.

"Of course I don't mind." I said walking up the stairs. I saw the first room on the right and walked in. It was nice and spacious. It had a light brown wooden double bed in the middle of the furthest wall, under a window. The comforter was a lime green and under the sheets were white. There was a small, simple bedside table next to the bed, and on the right wall there was a desk with some shelves heaving over the top. On the left was a door, which I presumed was an an-suite. Next to the door was a tall chest of drawers, for clothes. The walls were painted the same lime green that the comforter was and the floors were mahogany colored floor boards.

I walked in and dropped my bags on the floor with a huff. I pushed them aside and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the door and gasped. Never had I called a bathroom beautiful before, but there it was. The mos striking feature though, the bath, which huge. About fifteen inches above it was a long white line, which was metal, it seemed to be where the water came from, because there were the taps on each side. That was odd, it was so high up, maybe because it was supposed to give it that waterfall look. I walked out of the bathroom and my room and down the stairs.

"Do you hear that?" Alice asked. I stopped and heard the noise of music, some rap style music, must be Emmett. "Come!" Alice said and Rose and I came to her. She was in front of the window looking out. We hid behind the curtain but could still see. Then Emmett's truck came into view I saw Emmett look around for any sign of us and laugh.

"WE WON!" We heard him cheer. Edward and Jasper started cheering too. Edward then hopped out with another set of keys, just like Alice had and walked to the garage door. Alice tugged on my shirt and Rose and I silently followed her out. We snuck behind Emmett's jeep and stood up in a row, with our arms crossed. Edward shoved the key in the garage door and turned it, he rolled it up pretty fast and gasped when he saw the bright yellow of Rose's Porsche.

"Damn it to hell!" Emmett yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"Don't swear in front of Annabelle." I said and the boys and my daughter jumped and turned to look at the three of us.

"Looks like you lost." Rose cooed.

"So," Alice smiled wickedly, "Get to work."

"Someone to cook?" I asked.

"Someone to set the beds?" Rose asked.

"Someone to clean?" Alice asked.

"Mommy!" Annabelle called and opened the car door with Jasper's help and hopped out, "I don't have to do that do I?" She asked.

"No of course not." I said loosing my facade of being mean. She ran up to me and I grabbed her and held her against my chest.

"But you do." Rose said smirking, looking at the boys as they sulked.

"And don't cut corners!" Alice warned and we walked inside.

"Evil pixie." I heard Emmett mumbled.

"Shut up!" Jasper said defending Alice. I laughed and we entered the house.

"The beginning of day one," I said, "Begins."

_Day one:_

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

"So... What do we do?" Rose asked.

"I wanna watch a movie!" Annabelle said.

"What movies did you bring?" I asked.

"Oh oh," Alice said excitedly, "Zac and Miri make a Porno!" I looked at her like she had gone mad,

"That's rated PG." I added.

"17 Again," Rose said, "I love seeing Mr. Efron playing basketball." Rose said and sighed, her eyes glazing over.

"Rose!" I exclaimed snapping her out of her daze, "You're married." I said smiling and she shrugged. I went through Annabelle's bag and found it. Emmett had come in and said that they were going out to get food and would be back later. So we shoved the dvd in and began watching. The movie had like another ten minutes to go and Rose was still fawning over Zac Efron. Que eye roll.

"Mmmm, look, look at his face," Rose said, "Righhhhhhtttt, NOW!" She shouted. "That's the perfect angle." She said nodding at Annabelle.

"What are you teaching my kid?" I asked shaking my head.

"Now, if any boy who looks as good as him comes around to ask you on a date you say no." Rose said sternly.

"That's good teaching," I said, "Plus guys who looks like Zac Efron or are Zac Efron are pansies, they are so not hot." I added.

"You say no, and play hard to get." Rose and and I started choking on my own saliva. Alice laughed and continued listening to Rose "teaching" Annabelle.

"What's hard to get?" Annabelle asked.

"Annabelle sweetie don't listen to Aunt Rosie." I said.

"Oh sure and listen to Mommy who has the worst relationships and is too shy to get a man, when she clearly can," Rose said sarcastically waving her hand toward my body. I just rolled my eyes, "Think Bella, she's going to be a stunner when she grows up, boys will be chasing her, she needs to prepared, and know what to do and how to trust, be confident and to not be naive. When you're a naive pretty girl you can get in bad situations." Rose said. I sighed, I suppose, but urgh I don't know. "Now hard to get, is when you like a boy, but you don't want him thinking you are easy, or-" Rose said and Annabelle cut her off.

"What do you mean by 'easy'?" She asked.

"Well, you don't want him to think that he didn't have to try to make you like him. Anyways so you act like you don't like him, and then he'll be coming to you all the time, begging for a date, and then once he's had enough you finally say yes, but you add a condition on the end." Rose said.

"Condition?" Annabelle asked.

"Like you say, "Fine I'll go out with you, but we go out on a group date." Something like that. "And _the_ most important thing!" Rose said, "You have to_ always_ be in control." Rose finished.

"And the most important thing for us males!" Emmett boomed walking into the house with Edward and Jasper behind carrying groceries, "Make them _think_ they're always in control." Emmett said smirking and Rose glared at him. "But you know I love you Rosie, with all your hard to get-ness when we first met." Emmett said and gave Rose a chaste kiss.

"Don't think I don't remember Emmett, you lost, no sucking up." Rose said and Emmett smirked.

"Oh I know," He said, "What are you teaching this kid by the way?" Emmett asked.

"Your wife's fault not mine." I defended.

"Oh well, as long as you remember our deal kid. Your remember?" Emmett asked Annabelle.

"Yeah, I won't date a boy til I'm thirty, but I won't ever because boys have cooties." Annabelle said grimacing.

"That's my girl, and.......?" Emmett asked and Annabelle sighed.

"Except Uncle Emmie, he doesn't have cooties." She rehearsed. I laughed.

"And Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Hm?" She asked smiling.

"Don't you forget you hit my car before, you know owe me," He said winking suggestively.

"Ew.." I muttered and shook my head at Annabelle to show her that was the wrong thing.

"Now Emmett, let me teach you how to set up the beds for everyone." Rose said grabbing Emmett's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Don't do what we think you're going to do until you finish setting up everyones bed!" Alice called.

"Make sure you do whatever your going to do on _your own _bed," I added and shuddered from previous events that had lead me to say that precaution.

"Well Jazzy, guess you better get started on cleaning," Alice said and her and Jasper went past the living room, to somewhere I don't know.

"Guess I'll go cook," Edward said turning to the kitchen, "or try to." I heard him mumble.

"Mommy, I wanna watch High School Musical!" Annabelle exclaimed. I internally grimaced. I grabbed the dvd for her and put it in and started it for her. I walked into the kitchen to get away from that annoying movie, and found Edward glaring at a packet of raw spaghetti.

"What did they ever do to you?" I asked and laughed. His head snapped up to mine and he smiled shyly.

"I really can't cook." He said looking between the spaghetti and the pasta sauce. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You can't be that bad." I said.

**A/N:**

"Fine, you just sit there and watch, and you better not laugh." He warned and I laughed straight away and him sending a glare my way.

"fine by me, I better get cosy then," I said and jumped on the bench top and watched him start to cook.

**A/N: AHHHHHH I'm so hypo, because today I went to see WICKED!!! The Musical! It was awesome and....wicked! You should all go see it! Anyways, you know the drill, review and get a sneak peak!**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
